


Worse Punishments Than Death (A Thousand Thrones AU inspired one-shot)

by emjrabbitwolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, F/M, Greek Gods AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjrabbitwolf/pseuds/emjrabbitwolf
Summary: An follow-up to the wonderful Thousand Thrones | Miraculous, Greek Gods AU by Symwinter





	Worse Punishments Than Death (A Thousand Thrones AU inspired one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symwinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Thrones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758853) by [Symwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symwinter/pseuds/Symwinter). 

> So I really enjoyed Symwinter’s wonderful Thousand Thrones | Miraculous, a Greek Gods AU story. Once I hit chapter 15 my muse woke up and this tale was created.  
You REALLY need to read that first to understand my story.
> 
> Symwinter’s story had my brain wanting to know the ‘what happens now’ and ‘where do the characters go’, which to me is one sign of a good story.  
This one-shot is my own version of a ‘What could be’ situation.  
I wanted to write how my muse thought Alya and Adrien could be punished or suffer from their actions. Alya’s pride and Adrien’s heart.  
Hopefully it comes across in this!
> 
> Before posting this publicly, I did send it to Symwinter for approval. The AU is theirs and I wasn’t goi g to step on their toes as a result!. Thankfully I’m allowed to show you all.

Inside she raged. How dare they! She was the goddess of justice, it was her role to past judgement and punishment. Yet the Titans, Tikki in particular, had passed down judgement upon her.  
It all started with the dryads. They refused to allow her to settle their disputes and grievances. They petitioned the Titans for another to over see them, as they claimed Alya could not be trusted to seek unbiased justice, her own actions had directly impacted one of their own, Mylene’s near withering the case in point.  
They claimed that she, Alya Goddess of Justice was comprised, her integrity skewed and untrustworthy. Untrustworthy. That word stung so hard. It burned within her core, right along side the wails that came from Marinette’s chambers. She’d hurt her best friend, well former friend. Now the true Harvest goddess refused to see her and should they pass by accident, Marinette would flee and somewhere upon the mortal realm another field or grove would wither to dust. There was not going back from this betrayal. No apology would be enough to fix the damage done.  
Tikki had suggested Alya spend time being overseen by Felix. As he judged the souls of the deceased, she would do her duty of laying down justice to mortals and immortals alike from his side. A magical mirror granting sight to Olympus and the mortal realms.Not only would it help boost confidence from the other immortals in her ability to be fair in justice, but kept her away from Marinette. In a way it was a just decree, for if Marinette was to remain separated from her beloved, then Alya being apart from Nino was the perfect punishment.  
So here she stood before Felix, god of the Underworld. His chilling glare staring out from an impervious blank mask. With barely an incline of his head, the tall god led her into the dark depths. For the remainder of time Marinette spent upon Olympus, the ombré haired goddess would be under Felix’s command. He’d watch as she carried out justice and any decision he disagreed with he could overturn. Too many instances of such, then she would be stripped of her domain and banished, a fate worse than Tartarus for a deity.  
The next five months would be long and stressful, but if it was the only way to retain her domain and perhaps begin the insurmountable task of earning Marinette’s forgiveness, she’d do it. With squared shoulders and straight back, Alya Goddess of Justice stepped into the Underworld.

**********

When he’d kissed Lila that first day, the day she’d claimed to be the new harvest goddess, Adrien recalled a faint pain in his chest. At the time he’d brushed it off as the forming of the bond he was to share with the goddess. In hindsight, he now knew it had been the breaking of the bond he shared with Marinette. If he’d been able to even notice that slight ache, he could barely imagine the pain Marinette would have felt as their bond shattered to pieces.  
Now, there was a constant ache burning around his heart. He knew it wasn’t just the broken bond, but jealousy, sadness, despair and grief.  
Jealousy made his green eyes burn bright, but he couldn’t act upon it. ‘Twas his actions that broken the bond. He had no right to be jealous of his older brother, yet when he’d seen Marinette, unveiled, for the first time in months, his heart had fluttered and stomach flipped. Even in her pain she’d looked so beautiful. But he had no right to her; not her trust which he’d shattered completely, not her hand even symbolically, as it was now out of reach, nor her heart which was bound to his brother’s. Unable to cause his old friend more suffering, he’d not petitioned the Titans to annul her union to Felix, but was glad they’d honour it.  
Grief and despair darkened his days upon Olympus, the sun burned less bright as he pulled it across the sky. Those first days Marinette was commanded to live upon Olympus, her wails and tears could be heard by all. She would see no one, not even her family, so deep was her pain at being separated from Felix. When the ever present cries lessened and guests could enter her chambers, the barest few could enter; her parents, Rose, Juleka, Tikki plus slightly surprisingly Plagg and Chloé were welcome. All others were barred admittance. Any of those Marinette and Adrien had spent time in lessons together with, were banned from seeking out Marinette by decree of the Titans especially Tikki.  
The goddess of Creation and former purveyor of Harvest had tried to speak out against Lila, but she’d been ignored by the younger deities. Lila spun a tale of a goddess sad to see her role pass to another, even when her supposed powers were ‘stolen’, Tikki was jealous of the attention Lila was receiving and that the marriage Lila would have with Adrien would be real, rather than Tikki’s more symbolic one.  
Hearing Marinette cry in pain, to see her red eyes on the fleeting occasion their paths crossed, tore Adrien up inside. The blue eyed beauty had been a friend once, a dear one at that. So wrapped up in Lila’s words had he been, the other deity hadn’t even crossed his mind. Not till she was exposed as the real Harvest goddess and Lila’s flimsy web of lies came undone.  
Each dusk as he retired to his own residence, he’d pass the closed doors of his former friend, a guard posted to keep unwanted guests out. With every passing day, Marinette’s cries slowly grew in volume and duration. By the midway point of her separation from her husband, they were almost as bad as the first night she’d returned to Olympus. The guilt at being a part in causing her such sorrow, festered and dwelled in Adrien’s heart, dragging his happiness down alongside Marinette’s. Anger at himself, his friends and Lila also lingered, drawing the young sun god to languish in despair.  
He could no longer just stand by, watching the earth wither and die below him each day, hearing mortals crying out to the gods. The longer that passed without Marinette’s laugh or sweet voice ringing out, the more that burning ache of despair consumed him.  
Which was how he found himself before his brother, the one his parents cast out and he’d not tried to contact before. The sun would not cross the sky that day, Adrien could not go another day seeing the land and an old friend fade, so he’d abandoned his role for this.  
Felix stood as still and impervious as stone, his eyes glacier cold as they regarded the younger blonde. Lurking surrounded by shadows, Plagg leaned nonchalantly against the wall, a smirk fixed firmly in place, enjoying the spectacle.  
Stealing his nerve, the younger blonde bowed his head before speaking, “Felix, Lord of the Underworld, it’s been nearly three months since Mari...”  
“Do NOT tell me how long it has been since Marinette, MY wife, was forced to live upon Olympus, _brother_.” The last word was spat out with so much venom and anger, Adrien was glad of his divinity as a mortal would be struck dead.  
Swallowing and keeping green eyes down cast Adrien nodded, “I suppose you do not. She still cries for you, the earth is dying and barren, no crops will grow. The mortals cry for our aid.”  
“Why should I care for mortals or what the residents of Olympus think. You and your _friends_ caused this. Yet it is mortals and Marinette forced to pay the price!”  
“Which is why I’m here.” Risking a glance up, Adrien saw a cruel sneer upon the other’s pale features. “I beg you, gift me something I can have taken to Marinette. Anything to aid her aching heart. To let her know your time apart is already half over and will soon end.” Tears glistened in green eyes as he took to his knee in submission.  
A snap of fingers later and a delicate, bare, black limbed miniature tree appeared before Adrien. “Over the next three months this tree will slowly change. When it is covered in silver leaves and six golden blooms, I will come reclaim my bride. See that Marinette receives it with my words.”  
Then Adrien was alone in a darkened hall of the Underworld. He’d return and see if Rose would pass the plant to Marinette. He’d return to his role in the sky on the morrow. Hopefully watching the plant grow would lessen Marinette’s tears, which by extension, might sooth some of the ache in his chest.  
The Titans might not have laid down a direct punishment upon him yet, but eternal guilt, grief, jealousy and despair would be a hard burden to endure. But he’d do so. For all the suffering he caused Marinette, Felix and mortals, it was only right he suffer right along side them...

**Author's Note:**

> Just to explain something about my tale.  
In this when Marinette is in the Underworld with Felix, the world grows, blooms and is blessed with the bounty of harvest. The closer to her time of departure the less grows.  
When forced to reside on Olympus, her grief hurts so much the world’s plants die as a result. The longer she’s away the worse it gets till no plants grow.
> 
> In steps Adrien, the Sun god. He’s hurt by his own actions towards the woman whom would be his. His guilt eats away at him, especially the longer Marinette is stuck on Olympus and her heartache is felt by all.  
As such, he loses his spirit and joy. The light of the sun fades, becomes shorter days etc.  
Yet once Marinette’s mood starts to improve as she counts down days to be reunited with Felix, Adrien’s mood also improves.  
When Marinette is in the Underworld, Adrien gets to see the world blooming, growing, mortals receving a bountiful harvest, so he stays longer in the sky, to watch the green and know Marinette is happy. His own grief and guilt is lessened for awhile.
> 
> Which is how we get the summer/winter seasons forming in my AU of an AU...


End file.
